


Flower Crowns

by SummerRobyn



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRobyn/pseuds/SummerRobyn
Summary: One afternoon together, having fun.
Relationships: Behemo Barisol/Levia Barisol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Flower Crowns

The room feels rather hot, considering they lived in a colder climate.

Levia is just about ready to punch him, because this was the worst thing he could ever do to her.

"Are you okay?" Behemo asked, looking up at her with that look. The look that he makes when she starts getting frustrated. Which most likely meant her emotions had spilled out onto her face, despite her efforts to keep them concealed.

"I'm fine." She mumbles, moving so that their gazes aren't meeting anymore.

"You sure?" He continues, he's pushing and he's so obvious about it. She's going to hit him, she'll do it... one day maybe - right now the concern is comforting. "I know it's something new but you can take your time."  
  
"I can do it, it's fine!" She snaps, her face feels hot. She's definitely blushing.  
  
Behemo didn't seem convinced. She's not convinced either.

"We have time, don't worry about it." He smiled, giving her a gentle pat on her shoulder. 

"I asked to do this, I'll feel bad if we just end up sitting here." Levia sighed, covering her face with her palm.

"I don't mind, I like spending time with you anyway." His smile softens, it's warm and it's for her. 

It's stupid how much she likes that smile. Irrational, completely irrational.

Theres a moment of silence and she's just looking. Her hands twitch but she doesn't know what to do with them.  
  
"I can just do it." Behemo speaks up after a while, "You can do it some other time." 

"No, no I can do it," Levia cuts in before he can start. "I'm gonna do it."   
  
"You haven't even started," He reminds her, "We can try something easier instead, if you want to?"  
  
She's pouting, she knows that. It feel like the accurate expression to have in this moment.  
  
"Who decided that something so simple looking would be so complicated to make!" Levia snapped, taking a handful of the flowers and throwing them on the ground.  
  
"I mean you made the daisy chains pretty quickly, so I thought these would be a good next step." Behemo sighed, giving her another pat on the shoulder. "Did I not explain it well enough, it's been a while since I've made them."  
  
"No you explained it fine..." Levia trailed off, looking at the flower crown in his hands. "I just don't get the hand movements."  
  
"I guess the braiding is a bit difficult, next we can use wire instead." He concluded, picking up the flowers she'd thrown and putting them to the side.

Levia stayed still, a frown still on her face.

"Hey don't worry about it," Behemo looked over at her, before sliding over. His hands move up and then away, the flower crown in his hands now on her head. "Because you're a genius, a clever prince."

"A prince?" She echoed, lightly touching the woven plants.  
  
Levia moved to grab a few of the daisies, twisting her body so her hands were out of sight. The repetitive motion was pretty easy to get once you found a rhythm, meaning within a few seconds she'd finished.   
  
"Then if I'm a prince," Levia turned back around, taking his hand in hers. Sliding onto his ring finger, with a smile on her face, a small daisy chain that fit round it perfectly. "Will you be my princess."

His face was blank for a few moments, before he lifted a few strands of his hair and moved them in front of his face. It was a half hearted attempt to hide the growing rosey hue on his face. 

She moved his hand closer to her, giving it a soft kiss. It made her feel better, to see the usually calm blond get flustered. It was cute.

"I'd like to be your princess." He whispered rather softly, "but we have to have matching flower crowns."  
  
"Then it's settled, next time we'll make them and then I can be your prince." Levia kept his hand in hers, talking while leaning into it.

Behemo didn't say anything, but smiled sweetly all the same.  
  
She smiled too.


End file.
